


I Want To Run Away (But I Love You So Much I Can't Breathe)

by Illusions_and_reality



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fuckbuddies, Lots of muder, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Murder, Name Changes, Ricky is a detective, Ricky is a mess, Ricky is in love, Ryan is all his alter egos, Ryan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_reality/pseuds/Illusions_and_reality
Summary: A detective/murderer, a hitman and an office worker.Those are some pretty different jobs for one man to have.Ricky Goldsworth, Night Night, and Ryan Bergara.All the names belong to one man.Strange, eh?Ryans life couldn't get any better when Shane Madej asked to look at the Goldsworth case for unsolved."Promise me you won't leave me if I tell you the truth."(Special thank you to Skepthicc on the Unsolved amino for this idea! I hope you're happy with the results.)





	I Want To Run Away (But I Love You So Much I Can't Breathe)

  “Ricky?”. 

Ricky Goldsworth spun around in his chair, surprised when he saw his colleague standing right in front of him. He was tense now that the police were finally catching up to the killings, his killings, that were becoming more frequent in the area.

  “Have you found out anything more about R.G?” Tinsley asked. 

_ Why yes, in fact. He’s me, I’m going to run away soon after this and you won't ever see me again if I do this right. _

Ricky shook his head, leaning back in his chair. 

“He’s good at hiding his tracks. No fingerprints, no DNA evidence, all the weapons were gone by the time the team got there. He’s weirdly untraceable.”. 

Tinsley clenched his jaw and clapped a hand on Ricky’s shoulder, this case was frustrating for both of them, but for very different reasons.

Now if the police were only smart enough to take the initials into play. There were only so many R.G’s in the town, you’d think the department would take the time to question them.

Ricky pulled a hand down his face and glared up at Tinsley who quickly took his hand away. Yes, the police department was stupid, there wasn’t much anyone could do about it.

“I heard that the F.B.I might send in an agent to help out if we don’t finish this soon,” Tinsley said and sat down on Ricky’s desk.

The police were stupid, but the F.B.I was not.

 

A few weeks later and the case was still unsolved and open. And Ricky? Well, Ricky was getting nervous. Any sane human would, even if they weren’t perfectly sane

The agent was supposed to be here soon.

And right here he was.

Banjo McClintock walked into the room, coffee in hand and a frown on his face. He walked over to the front desk and asked for the chief. 

Ricky wished he was dead.

 

Having Banjo on the team helped everyone. Everyone but Ricky.

You see, they were finally catching up to R.G, which, in theory, was good, but in all actuality, was pretty darn bad.

Everyone got frustrated easier and quicker, more and more impatient as time went on and no one had caught R.G.

Ricky was already picking out names for when he needed to vanish.

 

Sometimes the police department was stupid, but they definitely did work well when they had to or when they got help. 

Ricky needed to leave and quickly. Make one last big show for them, before running away forever never seeing C.C. or any of his co-workers ever again.

Sounds fun.

Now if only he could also confess his feelings to Tinsley too. 

That though was a whole lot harder than murder.

  
  


Ricky looked up at Tinsley and smiled, a soft one that was really only visible to himself and the cat that invaded the office sometimes. 

Tonight, if C.C accepted, he was going to get the man wasted.

It wasn’t that he wanted the man to have a hangover, Rickey just wanted the man to be drunk enough so he could confess or hook up with him and Tinsley wouldn’t remember in the morning.

That sounded good.

Now only if he could talk to Tinsley and do all that before the police caught him.

 

Tinsley had accepted. Holy fuck he had accepted. And he was here with Ricky right now, well past tipsy and almost black out.

Ricky lead C.C. to the car, helping him into the passenger seat with little effort.

Definitely not blacked out, but it was close enough.

Ricky barely remembered the drive back to C.C’s, a blur of laughter and whispered confessions.

But who gave a shit about that? He was pushed against his crushes wall with a pair of lips on his neck and he couldn't possibly feel better ever. 

Ricky emitted a breathy laugh as his knees wobbled, this was perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect.

Ricky felt a pair of strong hands on the back of his thighs lift him up and pin him against the wall.

Teeth biting his throat as he's pushed up against the wall and then C.C is carrying him to bed.

_ Fuck.  _ When was the last time Ricky had done this? Around eleven months ago? Who cared anyways? Now Ricky was in C.C’s bed and they were slowly losing clothes.

 

C.C tugged at Ricky’s shirt with both hands, watching it ride up his chest and he pulled it off. Hands exploring over the new skin, tracing Ricky’s ribs with fingernails.

Ricky loved it, letting his legs fall open as wide as they could, making a strangled sound in his throat when the scratches stopped.

C.C closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Ricky’s neck. 

 

It's been only a bit and the insides of Ricky’s thighs were  _ aching _ . 

He's absolutely wrecked. Nothing had happened yet and he's hard and excited and all he wants is for something to happen, just… something. 

But the slow make-out session isn't bad either. Just the constant teasing around the waistband of his pants, up and down his sides and pulling at his hair is torturous.

So Ricky whined.

Clear and louder than any other noise he'd made in C.C’s bed that night, hoping to get what he wanted, even though the thing he wants is something he had never thought he’d get.

He'd never been so damn happy. 

 

Ricky panted and smiled, his head falling back on a pillow. C.C on top on him, kissing his chest lightly, still drunk. 

“We should sleep, it’s really late,” Ricky muttered, feeling a body fall next to him and turn on its side.

“I think I know who R.G might be, Ricky, but I don’t want to put you in jail,” C.C told him, his words slurred with alcohol and a lack of sleep.

Ricky sighed, carding his fingers through the taller man's hair, “When did you figure it out?”.

But Tinsley had already fallen asleep, vulnerable and open, so Ricky rolled over and fell asleep too.

 

“What the fuck happened last night?”.

Ricky groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, trying to block out the light, “I- what?”.

“No offence to you, it’s probably not your fault but, do you remember anything that happened last night?” C.C was standing above Ricky, looking stressed as all hell.

“Judging by the way my body is aching and how sweaty and gross I feel right now-”

“Oh no.” C.C moaned and hid his face in his hands, the tips of his ears turning red. Ricky stretched and gently took Tinsley’s hands in his, “It’s fine, man, it’s going to be okay. And,” He kissed C.C’s palm, “It’ll be me doing the walk of shame.”.

The taller man rolled his eyes, picking up Ricky’s shirt and throwing it at him.

_ Oh no, _ Ricky thought as he ripped the shirt away from his face,  _ I’m in way deeper than I thought. _

 

Ricky winced as he sat down at his desk, placing his coffee next to the keyboard. He messed with his hair and stared at his reflection in the dark computer screen, eyes flickering up towards C.C and McClintock every so often.

The two were fast friends, looking extremely similar too, although they couldn’t have been brothers. There was just enough difference to tell them apart, although you’d have to look closely and- 

Fuck. 

When did Banjo start to get so pretty?

Ricky shoved the question to the back of his brain, pulling out a few files from his desk drawer and burying his face in the murder case.

 

Ricky threw his head back on a pillow, hands in C.C’s hair, whimpering as Tinsley bit lightly at the insides of his thighs, sucking marks there and rubbing his belly.

He felt the taller man smile and come back up to kiss Ricky sweetly, hands squeezing at the soft skin on his hips.

Ricky squirmed and moaned into the kiss.

He should probably be concerned that this has become a nightly occurrence.

He should also probably be concerned that he's so much happier now that this is happening.

He avoids these concerns like they're the flu.

 

Ricky cracked his knuckles against his desk, looking through the older files on R.G, looking for something to show who the killer was. 

Or something similar between all the crime scenes.

Whatever would work, as long as they weren’t too important or connecting to himself.

Ricky rubbed his eyes and pulled his hair, just as someone leaned against his desk.

His eyes travelled up the long, thin body of McClintock.

“Hello?” He said, unsure of what to do or say.

“Meet me outside in five, I’m interviewing everyone in town with the initials of ‘R.G’,” Banjo said and clapped a hand on Ricky’s shoulder.

_ Shit. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! If you want to continue just wait a bit, I'm working on the next right now. I promise it'll be out soon.  
> Again, thank you Skep for the wonderful idea, you've been so patient waiting for this.


End file.
